Iron Tide
by arcanebasswitch
Summary: The Iron Horde emerges victorious, cutting a bloody path across the resistance of both Alliance and Horde. Just when they thought the devastating loss of the Iron Horde was the end of it...they were oh so wrong. Response to a challenge by Unknown567.
1. PROLOGUE

**IRON TIDE**

 **PROLOGUE - GROMMASHAR HOLD, NAGRAND**

 _It seemed so long ago since he had stepped onto the soil of his homeworld. It was not as how he remembered it, but it held the semblance of everything he knew about it... The lush grass, the fresh air, and his Mag'har brethren going about their daily lives..._

 _But then a realization hit him. The same realization that had been coming to him since his arrival. This was not the Draenor he knew. It was not_ _ **his**_ _Draenor. His Draenor was now Outland, the decimated, fel-corrupted world. The place he was in now was his world before the corruption. And it was because of that arrogant bronze dragon who called himself Kairozdormu that he was freed from his incarceration in Pandaria and had been taken to Draenor thirty-five years before the Legion made its presence known there._

* * *

 _Garrosh was giddy in his excitement. His large fingers drummed against the hilt of his axe Gorehowl as his generals were going over some strategies and important tasks to be done regarding their counter-offensive against the Alliance and Horde._

 _"... the Grimrail Depot must have additional security!"_

 _"...more workers for the Foundry!"_

 _A plethora of harsh voices and the occasional yelling broke the young Warsong's reverie every now and then, his reined temper threatening to break. He breathed deeply and pounded one fist on the table, shaking it and silencing everyone in the room._

 _"I will not have such squeamish comments from you all!" he said. "These things will be addressed!" Garrosh said._

 _"We understand, Warchief, however, time is of the essence... Our scouts have confirmed that the Alliance are preparing a counter-offensive alongside the Draenei." Warlord Tome, a warlord in Nagrand, commented. "From what I have heard from our men in Talador, they are working on weapons called 'defense crystals'."_

* * *

 _Garrosh was not fazed, not in the least. He knew of the defense crystals, thanks to information gleaned from a Draenei prisoner. The interrogation was long, as the captured Draenei, a Vindicator, would not speak. Only when Garrosh ordered several members of the Burning Blade clan to slaughter numbers of female Draenei and children in front of the prisoner did he yield. There, the orcs learned the defense crystals were not invincible._

 _To count, the Shadowmoon clan led by Ner'zhul were working on their "Dark Star", the forbidden void magic that would undoubtedly overwhelm their vaunted Light. That, coupled with the weapons whose blueprints Garrosh had brought with him, he knew victory was certain. But he could not rush. Just like when he annihilated Theramore, he will wait, and strike at the opportune time._

* * *

 ** _HELLO! ARCANEBASSWITCH HERE. This would be my first time making a WoW fic in response to a challenge by Unknown567 for the "what-if" fic, telling the events of Draenor in which the Iron Horde wins! Rate and review! Thank you!  
_**


	2. Chapter I: Faltering Will

**CHAPTER I - A Faltering Will**

 **LUNARFALL, SHADOWMOON VALLEY**

"It's the fourth attack by the Shadowmoon clan already..." Aria Moonwinter, night elf death knight and garrison commander of Lunarfall, said with a weary tone as she plopped down behind her desk. It was a miracle they were all able to survive with no casualties against the surprise attack of the Shadowmoon orcs. The garrison took quite a beating, but the remaining architects since Baros Alexston's demise were able to get it back in top shape not long after.

Though the Alliance did not suffer deaths, a lot of the soldiers were wounded, and Lunarfall was short on healers. Aria sent Scout Valdez to Stormshield in Ashran in order to commission more healers from Stormwind to aid in healing the wounded. "If they could spare more." the scout said grimly before he left for his errand.

The garrison commander sighed and went back to the paperwork she was working with. Stacks of documents requesting supplies and reinforcements were on one end of the table, and in front of her were letters addressed to various families, all starting with "It is with deepest regret that we inform you". Words she never wanted to write.

Ever since she joined the Iron Vanguard to Draenor, she was full of hope that the combined Alliance and Horde might would be enough to wipe out the Iron Horde. She was also filled with bloodlust, wanting to destroy Garrosh because of what he had done in Theramore. But after one defeat after another at the hands of the united orcish clans in their homeworld, her will began to falter.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD. WORK AND SICKNESS GOT IN THE WAY.**


End file.
